


Cam

by SureWhyNot9



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, Sex Work, Toys, cam mech Swerve, consensual voyeurism, seal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureWhyNot9/pseuds/SureWhyNot9
Summary: When Dominus bought Minimus a trial subscription to a cam site to help him "loosen up", he didn't expect to find anything that would interest him.





	Cam

Dominus gave him the connection code.

Minimus had yet to decide whether the gift—delivered with a wink and instructions to “enjoy himself”—was meant as a joke or mocking or if Dominus was truly attempting to help him, though in a rather unusual way.

The code was for thirty free minutes of “premium content” on a website that Minimus now knew was primarily used for hosting pornography. Specifically, it was meant for use in the live streaming subsection of the site. Once a secure account was made, the user entered the code and was granted free access to all the shows currently in session. Minutes would be taken off according to how long was spent in different rooms. It was a fairly efficient system. In the spirit of accepting a gift from his brother—no matter what message it was meant to convey—Minimus had decided to give it a try.

Currently, he had twenty-two minutes and thirty-seven seconds left to use. He hadn’t spent more than thirty seconds in any one stream so far. They were all so _lewd_ and yes, he knew that was an absurd thing to take offense at given the content he was perusing, but surely they couldn’t all be so—so _crass_. They were certainly stimulating to some degree, but they left him feeling more shame than arousal.

Every time he clicked away from another video, a small pop up appeared on his screen.

> _Leaving so soon? If this stream wasn’t to your liking, tell us why! Your feedback helps us create a better viewing experience._
> 
> [ ] _I left this stream by accident_  
>  [ ] _I joined this stream by accident_  
>  [ ] _The audio for this stream was poor quality_  
>  [ ] _The video for this stream was poor quality_  
>  [+] _I was not interested in the content of this stream_  
>  [ ] _There was illegal content on this stream_  
>  [ ] _Skip_

Minimus clicked the same option as every other time the selection screen showed up. He doubted turning down every video he explored would help the algorithm, but it was honest. Nothing he’d found had given him any satisfaction at all. Nothing piqued his interest enough to warrant staying longer than a few dozen seconds. At least every time he returned to the main page there were different streams to choose from.

He was beginning to get frustrated with the whole endeavor—surely Dominus wouldn’t know if Minimus gave up and his gift went mostly unused—but if he could find just one inoffensive video one which to spend his time he could honestly say he’d given it his best effort and put the whole thing behind him. He refreshed the main page twice more and selected the most recent video offered.

“Is this thing on yet? I think it’s—oh! Hi! Hey there person in the chat that just popped up. I guess it’s working!” A field of blue filled the screen for a few seconds before the mech on camera scooted back, the rest of their frame coming into view. They gave the camera a brilliant smile. “Hi! I said that already.” They giggled and rubbed the side of their helm. “Sorry, I should probably go ahead and get down to business, but it’s been a while and I’m a little nervous.”

This mech was different from most of the others Minimus had seen. It was mostly due to their presentation. Their plating was all in place for one thing, and though they were clean and polished they didn’t have the high-gloss finish many mechs sported. They were boxy, and—for a lack of a less crude term— _thick_. Hefty plating usually indicative of a mineral-rich diet was in this context associated with a penchant for sucking spike and swallowing transfluid. An uncharitable correlation to be sure, but it sprung to mind regardless when they touched their lips, biting their knuckles briefly to hide a smile.

Minimus checked the information available in the stream’s description. _Host: Veer. Solo, tactile, oral, toy use, seal play, no valve/sheath penetration._ He frowned and read it again. Seal play?

“So, while it’s just the two of us, d’you have any suggestions?” Minimus’ gaze snapped back to the live video. The mech—Veer—was perched on the edge of a berth, one hand tucked between his knees and the other tracing small circles onto his chest. He was still smiling at the camera.

According to the small counter in the corner of the screen, there was only one viewer. To leave now would render the livestream empty, and leave Veer presenting for no one. It seemed a shame. Minimus opened the text only chat option. [Hello.]

Veer sat up straighter and beamed. “Hi! Oh shoot, that’s the third time I’ve said that, isn’t it.” The embarrassed smile was… endearing. “Sorry! Like I said, I’m pretty nervous. What would you like to see?”

Minimus glanced back at the description. Was he meant to choose something? [Tactile.] Clipped, but hopefully not inexcusable.

Veer giggled. “Well yeah, I’m gonna start with that. Where do you want my hands? Mouth?” He touched his mouth, tracing the curve of his lips, and let his hand trail down lower. “Chest? Vents?” His fingers circled his frontal vents, sliding between the slats, and Minimus heard his fans click on with a hum.

[Vents.] He hit send before he was truly aware that he was typing. [Touch your vents, please.]

“Good choice.” Veer settled back against the pillows stacked behind his frame, fingers rubbing back and forth across his vent slats. His visor dimmed and his lips parted, a soft sound of contentment puffing out as his fans spun up to an audible hum. “Oh— _very_ good choice. I like my vents.” Another airy laugh. “I should hope I like my vents, I’m attached to them.”

It was… visually pleasing. Red hands against bright white plating, blunt fingers dipping into the vent openings and rubbing at the thin metal slats.

Veer gasped and pressed up into his own touch, the stimulation visibly raising his charge until condensation began to gather on his plating. “You still there, earlybird?” He gave the camera a soft smile. “You got awful quiet. Am I boring you? Or are your hands full, too?”

Minimus was startled out of his reverie. The gentle fondling was almost relaxing to watch, he hadn’t noticed the counter in the corner ticking up from one to thirty-four. The chat was filled with dozens of greetings and crude messages from different users. Minimus typed and sent another short note. [Please continue.]

Veer relaxed and hummed. “There you are…” He smiled and slid one hand down his front to rub his closed spike panel. “I hope you’re gonna stick around. I’m just getting started.” He pressed his palm against the panel and rocked his hips to grind against it. Almost grind against it. When he took his hand away to reach for something off screen there were no marks or paint transfers on his clean white plating. “I’m gonna start slow tonight, guys. A little bit of seal play, but I’m gonna get niiiiice and slick for y’all first. How’s that sound, 1759…” he squinted at the bottom corner of the camera. “1758…? I’m sorry, I can’t read your username, earlybird, is there anything else I can use?”

Earlybird—? Oh. Oh! Veer was talking to _him_. He supposed the string of numbers he’d chosen in his account creation was a bit difficult to pronounce in the heat of the moment. Well, he couldn’t in good conscience give out his real designation, and ‘earlybird’ was sweet but it didn’t feel appropriate. [Call me M, please.] Simple, but effective.

“Mister M, I like that.” Veer smiled and dimmed half his visor in a wink. Minimus shivered. Veer held up a small false spike so it could be seen by the camera. “Who wants to decide where I put this?”

There was a flurry of activity in the chat. Suggestions ranged from Veer’s mouth to his valve and everywhere in between. [What are the specifications of that toy?] Minimus asked, his text joining the pileup.

“It’s a vibrator, and the specs are… hm. I’m not sure. It’s a pretty small spike, because I’m a pretty small guy.”

Another deluge of messages begging Veer to physically confirm his size. To Minimus it seemed obvious that Veer was a minibot. The proportions of his frame and the scale of him compared to the pile of pillows he was leaning against gave it away.

“Maybe another time, guys, I don’t want to move right now.” He stretched languidly, arching his back to expose the gaps in his armor. His legs fell open, and he rubbed the false spike against his closed valve panel. “If you were here with me it’d be obvious…” he sighed, the fingers of his free hand once more dipping into his open vents. “Mm~ there we go.”

The toy pressed between Veer’s trembling thighs, smearing through the lubricant that beaded up along the edges of his closed panel and coming away shiny. [Will that spike leave paint transfers?] It seemed a shame to mar such pristine plating.

“This thing? No, no, I promise it won't. It’s a nice, soft silicon. Good and smooth. I could press as hard as I wanted and it wouldn’t leave any marks.” Veer made optic contact with the camera with another brilliant smile. “And once I’m all wet I can rub it right on my seal without breaking it.” He brought it up to his mouth and kissed the side of it, sweet and lingering, still watching the camera, his visor dimmed. “I promise, I’m being _so_ careful.”

Minimus felt his vents catch and his hands tightened—sending an unexpected shock of pleasure through his frame. He looked down at his lap. His spike stood tall, dripping lubricant onto his fingers, though he couldn’t recall sending the command for it to extend. When had he taken himself in hand? Was he really so distracted as to forget the workings of his own frame?

A small gasp—a heated rush of air through open vents—drew his attention back to the screen in front of him. Veer was pressed back into his throne of pillows, hands gripping the various lumpy shapes tightly for support. His thighs were clamped together and peeking out at their apex, flush against his valve panel, was the tip of the false spike. Minimus realized with a small thrill what the quiet buzzing sound must belong to. He closed his hand around his own spike and began to stroke in time with Veer’s movements.

Veer bucked and shifted his hips unevenly, looking simultaneously like he was chasing more stimulation and trying to escape it, but with the vibrating toy held tight between his thighs he could do nothing without dropping it or using his hands, and he seemed determined to do neither. His fingers dug into the cushions, visor flickering as he moaned. A twist of his frame landed him on his knees and the shine of lubricant beginning to coat his thighs caught the light. “Oh—oh frag—oh frag me sideways, just a little—!” His gaze flickered to the bottom corner of the camera and he laughed, the sound laced with static. “Don’t you lecture me about language, I’ll curse if I—ah!” He writhed again, landing on his side. His legs began to cross, drawing up to his chest as he rocked them back and forth, dragging the toy along the edge of his panel. “Oh~ I need a bigger toy, something that really _gets in there_ and—” he gripped the berth with both hands and pulled himself back onto his knees, not letting the toy shift from its home nestled against his valve cover. “Oh Primus—oh frag—not touching, _not touching_ —” he reached up and grabbed onto his own hood with both hands in an attempt to follow through on his babbling.

Had Minimus missed some challenge given by another viewer? Did it even matter?

Veer held tight to his alt mode kibble for five seconds, _ten_ seconds while his thighs pressed together so tightly they shook and the the vibrator seemed to rattle his whole frame. Then he cried out—helm tilting back, visor flaring white, sparks crackling under flared plating in a spectacularly visual overload—and slumped back against the cushions behind him. His legs fell open again, the toy dropping to the berth. His valve panel slid aside and a rush of lubricant ran down his aft and started to puddle beneath him. Bared to the world was Veer’s valve, its outer ring the same bright, vivid red as his hands and set with rapidly pulsing blue biolights. The translucent, silvery seal set just inside the rim was framed perfectly. He gave his audience a wobbly smile. “Not a bad start, huh?”

Minimus found himself leaning closer to the screen, trying to get a better look at Veer’s valve. Was he imagining the soft glow or biolights from past the barrier? It could have been the reflection of the outer rim on the seal itself, but it was so easy to imagine what lay beyond…

Veer’s fingers spread the rim, traced over the seal, gently massaged the outer nodes in small circles. “Hm? Oh, it’s semipermeable, that’s how all the lubricant gets out.” He explained. “Someone in the chat asked why I’m all wet. Turns out it’s safer if you’re gonna keep your seal long-term, which I am~” the teasing tone was accompanied by a wink. “Plus it means I still get to be a mess.” Veer dragged his fingers through the lubricant streaking his thighs and brought it to his mouth. His visor dimmed as he started licking them clean, his glossa finding every joint and seam—

> _Your time has expired. Please enter a credit code for your account to continue viewing._

Minimus stared blankly at the message filling his screen. It took several seconds to read it and understand what it meant. Once Minimus had parsed it he was filling out the rest of the information necessary for a full, _payment ready_ account in seconds. It was an irresponsible decision. A waste of his time and money. Yet if he never found out what Veer did next Minimus felt that he would die unsatisfied. Three minutes after being booted from the stream for lack of funds, Minimus found it again.

Veer had the false spike from before pressed lengthwise against his seal and secured in place with a pair of magnetic loops. He was toying with his spike seal instead as the vibrator buzzed away down below, his legs propped open to give the camera a better view. He was flushed and condensation clung to his frame, giving his plating a pearlescent quality far more enticing than any heavy layer of polish.

Minimus’ vents caught, and his fans roared to life to compensate for the rush of heat through his frame. His spike pulsed, demanding attention, and his hands found it again.

Veer glanced at the chat and then gave the camera a smile so soft and sweet it almost glowed. “Mister M! I’m glad you made it back. I was afraid I’d done something to offend.”

He spared one hand for the keyboard, wiping it briefly so as to not get lubricant everywhere before tapping out his reply. [The stream dropped due to poor connection on my end.] The lie was easy to submit, given his current anonymity. [Never again.]

“Never again, huh?” That dimmed visor, gentle smile, and the accompanying puff of steam from Veer’s vents could have started wars or ended them. “I like the sound of that. I like a dependable mech.”

Minimus overloaded immediately, transfluid spattering his chest and hand. He sat in a daze for a few moments, stunned. Had he just—? Did he _really_ —?

On the screen, Veer arched his back, tilting his hips forward to show off the slight tent his spike made in its seal. Renewed charge crackled through Minimus’ frame.

Later. He would assess whether this was something worth continuing _later,_ when he had his wits about him again. That was the responsible thing to do.

Right?


End file.
